


Rosy

by kuroluvr



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kinda, Mention of Knights - Freeform, Rei Sakuma and Kaoru Hakaze mention, clingy naruchan, flustered adonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroluvr/pseuds/kuroluvr
Summary: He lets go when Arashi smiles back at him. Her cheeks are rosy.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Rosy

“Adonis-chan~!”

Adonis looked up from this small notebook and looked at Arashi as she stopped right in front of him. 

“Narukami. Did you need anything?”

Arashi sat next to him and giggled, “I just wanted to say hi. Since it’s no longer track season, there’s only so many times I can see you around. Ah, what a pain!” She leaned against his shoulder and exaggerated a sigh. 

Adonis smiled and opened his small notebook again, writing something in it. 

“What’s that, Adonis-chan?” 

“Since Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai have graduated, it’s up to me and Oogami to take care of UNDEAD. Here’s where I write down ideas for new songs or other events UNDEAD can volunteer in. I also use this to help Kanzaki since Kiryu-senpai and Hasumi-senpai have also graduated.”

Arashi hums and thinks to herself. Graduation is approaching and only Tsukasa will be left in Knights. She starts to wonder how he will be able to manage the unit as a solo idol. Arashi brings a finger to her lips and poorly masks a worried expression. 

“Narukami? I can tell you are suddenly troubled. Are you thinking about graduation? Or perhaps, what will happen to Knights after you and Sakuma graduate?”

Adonis looks down at her, obviously concerned. Arashi remembers why she finds his cautious character so cute. 

“A little, but I know Tsukasa-chan will be able to manage that well. After all, Souma-chan is the only person in Akatsuki and he’s managing that very well.” 

Adonis nods, “Yes, we shouldn’t worry too much, everything will eventually sort itself out. That’s what I’ve been told. We can do it if we try, Narukami.” 

Arashi giggles and holds onto his arm, “Wah, Adonis-chan. You’re so cute and reliable, I could fall in love at this very moment~”

Adonis opens his mouth to say something before he’s interrupted. 

“Hey, Adonis! Where tha hell were ya?! I been looking all over the damn school for you!” Koga stomps over and drops a small, but still fairly thick stack of papers next to Adonis. 

“We got all this shit to transpose since ya wrote it for that damn ocarina is in.”

Arashi, still holding onto Adonis’ arm and leaning on his shoulder, looks up to Koga as he continues to talk to Adonis. 

“Sorry for not telling you where I was, I lost track of time. I sat down and wrote some things down.”

Koga huffs, “Yeah whatever, I forgive ya. There’s only so many times that you go on ‘n forget somethin’ like this.” 

He barely notices Arashi next to Adonis when he sees her open Adonis’ small notebook. 

“Oh, hey, Ari. When did ya get here? Why are ya clinging to Adonis, anyways?”

“I was here first, I just suppose you didn’t notice.” She ignores his second question and flips through the notebook, “Wow, Adonis-chan! These lyrics are so beautiful. Who knew you were such a romantic~?”

Adonis clears his throat and chuckles, looking away from the both of them so they don’t see the dark blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Adonis’ got a real big heart. He cares a lot, that’s where a lot of the romance lyrics come from.” 

Adonis awkwardly chuckles again, “I only do a small portion, Sakuma-senpai writes most of our love lyrics.”

Koga clicks his tongue, “You been writin’ all this shit since the beginning of this year. Give yourself more credit, man. And let’s go, pretty sure we got dinner plans with the old man and the stupid flirt so we better get this shit done fast.”

Adonis makes a noise of agreement before putting a hand in Arashi’s knee, “I have some business to attend to, but it was wonderful talking to you again, Narukami.” 

He starts to stand as Arashi loosens her grip on his arm. Adonis takes her hand in his. He holds on to fingertips and squeezes them softly, appreciatively. 

“And, I’m always here, Narukami. Though I may not be of much help, don’t be afraid to find me if an issue arises.” 

He holds onto her hand and gives her a soft, genuine smile. He lets go when Arashi smiles back at him. Her cheeks are rosy. 

“Goodbye, Narukami, and take care.” He slings his bag over his shoulder and picks up his paper as he puts the small notebook in his pocket. 

“See ya, Ari. Tell Ritchii I said hi!”

The two UNDEAD members begin to walk off, Koga talking Adonis’ ear off about how he doesn’t understand how Adonis writes his music. 

Arashi still feels her cheeks warm and looks at her fingers. Adonis’ fingers were warmer and rougher, but comforting in her soft hands. She stands up from the bench and makes her way to the Knights practice room, feeling her own face go red and hot instead of pink and warm. She hopes the intense blush isn’t visible and brings her scarf to cover everything up to her eyes. 

“Ah, Adonis-chan..” she smiles to herself and touches her fingers softly. 

“Adonis-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! comments and kudos are appreciate!! 
> 
> Notes: this is probably kinda ooc lol .. but i like them a lot and think these two are really cute !!! i also hc that adonis writes a lot of love lyrics in his 3rd year!  
> “We can do it if we try, Narukami.” is a subtle reference to an interaction they had in Madara’s sub story ‘Mother Earth’. the direct quote is “You can do it if you try, Narukami.”   
> also yes. koga calls naru “Ari” bc it’s canon and i want him to be nice for once


End file.
